Interseption
by Woshi
Summary: Le club de basket d'Iwatobi ne peut pas assister à ses matchs d'entraînements alors que leur prochain adversaire est Seirin. Grâce à la bonne volonté de Gou, ce sera le club de natation qui les remplacera parce qu'il est évident qu'ils sont les mieux placés pour ça (évidemment)! Il va maintenant falloir que les nageurs se mettent au basket.


**Intersection**

Auteur: Woshi, l'inverse d'un Mochi (Oui je sors)

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket et Free ne m'appartiennent pas... tant de bishos perdu, c'est du gâchis!

Genre: Crossover Kuroko no Basket x Free, Humour, Sport, Amitier... ne me forcez pas à mettre du yaoi, je cède trop facilement à la tentation.

Personnage: Ici présent, nos membres du club de natation d'Iwatobi et Rin ainsi que tout le club de basket de Seirin.

Raiting: K, y'a pas grand chose de choquant.

Résumé: Le club de basket d'Iwatobi ne peut pas assister à ses matchs d'entraînements alors que leur prochain adversaire est Seirin. Grâce à la bonne volonté de Gou, ce sera le club de natation qui les remplacera parce qu'il est évident qu'ils sont les mieux placés pour ça (évidemment)! Il va maintenant falloir que Makoto, Haruka, Nagisa et Rei se mettent au basket s'ils veulent pouvoir sauver la face ainsi que Rin qui n'a rien demandé à personne face à l'équipe de Kuroko et Kagami.

Note: Yeah, enfin un cross-over, depuis le temps que ça me démangeait, surtout que j'adore ces deux fandoms vu que c'est facile de les faire se croiser. J'ai presque envie d'y ajouter l'attaque des Titans, mais j'ai peur que ça fasse trop après, surtout que je ne sais pas si je vais faire une suite à ce chapitre (même si ça me démange atrocement, surtout que j'ai beaucoup d'idées). J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que les fans exclusifs de chaque fandom puissent s'y retrouver, donc j'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture.

* * *

"Est-ce qu'on a bien entendu ce que tu viens de dire?"

Les cinq garçons faisaient face à la demoiselle aux cheveux rouges bordeaux en espérant avoir mal compris ce qui venait de leur être annoncé. Cependant, son grand sourire déterminé destiné à les convaincre ainsi que l'air sérieux de la femme aux cheveux bruns derrière elle qui s'abritait sous son parasol leur confirmèrent qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Pourtant, ils ne voyaient pas comment cela pourrait être possible, à moins d'être entré dans une quatrième dimension où la logique n'a plus de sens et où leur professeur avait enfin accepté de se mettre en maillot de bain pour recruter des membres pour leur club.

Et justement, en parlant de club...

"Il faut que vous remplaciez les membres du club de basket d'Iwatobi pour les prochains matchs!" Répéta Gou en portant sa voix.

_"QUOI!" _Hurlèrent en coeur les garçons.

Amakata Miko fit une grimace lorsque les voix masculines vinrent percer ses tympans et agita un peu plus son éventail. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'ils auraient ce genre de réaction en apprenant la nouvelle, mais ce n'était pas vraiment comme si elle y était pour quelque chose. C'est la fille cadette Matsuoka qui a proposé, un peu contre son gré, la proposition qui lui a été faite sans en parler à quelqu'un avant. Maintenant le tout était de faire passer la pilule aux autres membres, mais vue la manière dont ils avaient pris la chose, elle comprit que ça n'allait pas être simple.

"Faire du basket, mais enfin c'est impossible! Je ne sais pas tenir un ballon!" S'exclama Makoto.

"Et moi je suis trop petit!" Continua Nagisa.

"Et moi je ne fais que de la nage libre." Enchaîna Haruka.

"Et moi je ne fais même pas partie de ce lycée!" Conclut Rin, une veine sur la tempe en signe d'énervement face aux idées farfelues de sa soeur.

Cette dernière nota que Rei n'avait émis aucune objection mise à part le cris de surprise auquel il s'était joint. Peut-être qu'en se servant habilement de cette faille, elle allait pouvoir faire accepter leur destin à ses charmants tas de muscles ambulants qui lui servaient de coéquipiers.

"En fait notre lycée doit avoir une série de matchs d'entraînement de basket avec plusieurs autres lycées de la région, mais les membres du club de basket ont tous attrapé une mauvaise grippe." Expliqua Gou sans perdre contenance face à l'air médusé de ses camarades.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous concerne." Répliqua Rei en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

"Eh bien il se trouve qu'Iwatobi est passée championne dans les forfaits et les lapins pour ce qui est du basket. On est tellement connus pour ça qu'un seul défilement de plus, et notre crédibilité sera morte. Et à terme, ça risque de concerner tous les clubs."

"Et alors, quand bien même ça nous concerne, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait à nous de les remplacer!" Protesta Makoto dans un gémissement.

"Le club de hand ball serait le mieux placé pour ce travail!"

"Ils ont une compétition demain."

"Alors le club de volley." Proposa Nagisa en levant l'index.

"Ils détestent le club de basket depuis qu'ils leur ont pris le gymnase pour leur entraînement."

"Alors n'importe quel autre club de sports qui serait de toute façon mieux qualifiés que nous pour faire du basket!"

Gou soupira face au ton agressif de son grand frère, une envie de le taper derrière la tête la prenant si elle n'avait pas été aussi petite. Elle expliqua que tous les autres clubs d'Iwatobi, peu importe leur domaine de prédilection, avaient refusé la demande du manager du club de basket qui était, par ailleurs, une très bonne amie de la jeune fille. Celle-ci, en désespoir de cause, s'était rabattue sur le club de natation, sans doute celui qui avait le moins à voir avec le sport qu'elle coachait mais au moins elle était sûre d'avoir une réponse positive. Après tout, les hommes qui faisaient du basket étaient aussi connus pour avoir une belle musculature...

"Nous sommes le seul club capable de pouvoir satisfaire cette demande." Expliqua la rouquine, la tête un peu ailleurs. "Il ne s'agit simplement que de quelques matchs amicaux pour montrer qu'on est là, et après on pourra repartir tranquillement comme si de rien n'était."

"Mais ils vont se rendre compte qu'on ne fait pas partie du club de basket, ils doivent connaître les membres non?"

"Mais non, ils s'en fichent! On prétendra qu'on est des premières années, et après les autres diront qu'on a lâché le club et voilà!"

"Ça me semble tiré par les cheveux ton histoire, Gou-chan."

"Appelle-moi _Kou_!"

"Ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques semaines les garçons, et puis au niveau de la performance physique, ces deux sports ne sont pas si différents. Je suis sûre que vous n'aurez aucune difficulté à donner l'illusion que vous êtres de vrais membres!"

"Surtout qu'on a déjà quelqu'un qui connaît tout au basket dans nos rangs ~"

Tous se retournèrent par réflexe vers le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qui cachaient tant bien que mal son expression derrière ses lunettes. S'il avait pu sauter dans la piscine juste à côté d'eux pour échapper à cette conversation, il l'aurait fait volontiers. Malheureusement, contrairement à certaines personnes ici présentes qui resteront anonymes, il ne se promenait pas en permanence avec un maillot de bain sur lui au cas où il y aurait une surface d'eau potentiellement assez grande pour pouvoir se baigner dedans. Il se rendit compte qu'il allait pourtant devoir rendre des comptes, se promettant intérieurement de tuer ce traître de Nagisa plus tard.

"En fait j'ai été dans un club de basket l'année dernière dans mon collège, mais j'ai abandonné rapidement."

"Pourquoi, c'était trop dur?"

"Non absolument pas, c'était même très simple quand on connaît toute la technique. Mais ce sport n'était pas très beau à voir... être courbé puis sauter comme une puce... courir après un ballon... qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sport de primate? Ce n'est certes pas pire que le football mais ça s'en approche! Argh, quelle horreur!"

"Tu as donc des bases au basket?" Interrogea Makoto, coupant court à son discours sur la beauté, ou plutôt son absence, dans le basket.

"En effet mais..."

"Ca veut dire que tu ferais un bon capitaine pour notre équipe!" Glissa subtilement Gou.

"M-Moi, capitaine?"

En effet, Rei ne s'imaginait absolument pas être un jour leader parmi ses coéquipiers, lui qui était le plus mauvais nageur de l'équipe. Cela lui faisait étrange d'être pour une fois celui qui maîtrisait le mieux son sujet, comme une sorte de Senpai. Tout de suite, il se sentit moins hostile à l'idée de faire du basket pour montrer sa technique et sa théorie aux autres. Et il n'était pas le seul à être enchanté par cette idée

"Rei-chan en capitaine, je veux voir ça!"

Makoto devint bleu en voyant le blondinet retourner sa veste aussi vite, et comprit qu'il allait devoir intervenir s'il ne voulait pas qu'ils se retrouvent tous à se couvrir de ridicule.

"Attends une minute Nagisa, on n'a jamais dit qu'on acceptait!"

"Pourquoi pas, ça peut être marrant! Et puis si Rei-Chan est là pour nous guider, on s'en sortira."

"Je ne fais que de la nage libre." Répéta Haruka pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de la conversation.

"Justement, Haruka-Senpai." Repris la lycéenne avec un ton négligeant que Makoto ne connaissait que trop bien puisque c'est le même qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à sortir l'argument qui tue pour convaincre Haruka de le suivre dans une de ses idées. "Je me suis renseignée sur la structure des lycées avec lesquels on va jouer, et ils ont pour la plupart une piscine intérieure."

Les personnes qui ne connaissaient pas bien Haruka auraient sans doute pensé que cette annonce ne lui fit ni chaud, ni froid. Mais pour ses amis d'enfance, la lueur qui passa dans ses yeux bleus et son petit relèvement de tête témoignait du fait qu'il venait de mordre à l'hameçon à pleine dent. Il ne fit aucun geste, ne dit aucun mot, mais tous savaient qu'il venait de donner son accord silencieusement. Makoto s'était toujours dit que cet amour de l'eau chez son ami était autant un avantage à utiliser qu'un inconvénient. Trois sur cinq, il restait les deux plus coriaces mais maintenant que le train était en route, il allait être difficile pour eux de ne pas se faire chopper au passage.

Makoto avait bien conscience de cela, c'est pourquoi il recula d'un pas avant de buter sur Rin qui se demandait à quoi aurait ressemblé sa journée si pour une fois il était resté couché plutôt que d'être venue s'entrainer avec ses potes.

"C'est très sympathique le basket ~ " plaida Gou avec un sourire peut être un peu trop étiré pour être naturel.

"Je vous assure, quand je vous dis que je n'ai aucun talent! Je me prends toujours le ballon en pleine tête!" Se défendit le brun, une goutte de sueur sur la joue.

"Et moi je ne fais pas partie de cette école bon sang!" Grommela Rin en se grattant le crâne. "Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller m'humilier pour un lycée qui n'est même pas le mien! Imagine que ça arrive aux oreilles de mes partenaires de natation ou pire, de mes profs!"

"Mais justement _Onii-chan_, nos identités ne seront pas révélées officiellement puisqu'il s'agit de matchs amicaux! Et je suis sûre qu'ils oublieront vos têtes avant la fin de l'été."

"Et puis ça te fait un entraînement Rin-chan! Le basket, c'est bon pour développer les muscles du bras et des jambes!"

Touché coulé, lorsqu'il s'agissait de développer ses performances physiques, Rin était même prêt à aller faire de la randonnée en montagne et se nourrir de champignon juste pour avoir ce petit truc en plus que les autres n'ont pas. Après la promesse sur toute sa collection de magazines culturistes cachés sous son lit que personne dans son lycée ne sera au courant, Gou réussit à arracher sa participation à Rin.

Cette fois, Makoto n'avait pas d'autre choix que de jeter l'éponge.

"Je suppose qu'on va devoir passer les prochains jours à s'entraîner à tirer."

_"Yatta!" _S'exclama Nagisa en levant les bras. "On va bien s'amuser!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

À l'académie Seirin, l'entraînement battait son plein avant l'arrivée de leurs adversaires. Bien que d'après la manager, il s'agissait d'une équipe qui avait une réputation plutôt basse en matière de performance, et surtout de présence (encore pire que celle de Kuroko, c'est dire), ce n'était pas une raison pour se relâcher et surtout les mépriser. Ils allaient se donner à fond comme ils se donneraient à fond pour n'importe quelle autre équipe de basket adverse. Raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient pris une demi-heure d'échauffement avant le match pendant laquelle Kagami s'imaginait beaucoup de choses sur le genre de personnes qu'il allait affronter.

Il s'imaginait sans doute une équipe de loser comme celle qu'il a battue dans le parc en compagnie de Kuroko et Kise.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit une bande de lycéens pratiquement aussi musclés que lui dont le plus grand devait certainement rivaliser avec lui en taille. Ils étaient tout juste cinq, six en comptant la demoiselle à la queue-de-cheval rousse qui devait certainement être leur manager. Eux-mêmes avaient une fille comme manager, et elles faisaient très bien son boulot, donc il ne pouvait pas trop juger. Le groupe vint immédiatement se présenter à Riko qui les acceuillit chaleureusement en compagnie de Hyuuga.

"Merci beaucoup de nous accueillir dans vos locaux!" S'exclama Gou en s'inclinant. "Faisons un bon match!"

"Oui!" Répondit la brunette avant de poser son regard sur les pseudos joueurs. "Vous êtes nouveaux dans l'équipe? Je ne crois pas vous avoir vu pendant de précédents matchs."

Pris au dépourvu, les garçons se crispèrent, Rin déjà prêt à partir en courant si jamais les choses tournaient mal tandis que Rei examinait la surface du terrain en marmonnant des calculs. Motoko ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, ayant l'impression que chaque ballon qui volait allait venir lui dire bonjour de près, c'est pourquoi il se mit derrière un camarade plus grand. Quant à Haruka, il avait le regard totalement ailleurs.

"En fait nous sommes des premières années!" Intervint Nagisa en faisant écran devant tous ses autres camarades, les bras levés pour attirer l'attention sur lui. "Je suis Nagisa, et voici Mako-Chan, Rin-chan, Haru-chan et Rei-Chan!"

Alors que chaque membre rectifiait son nom écorché par leur copain commun, certes de manière affectueuse, mais qui décrédibilisait totalement leur virilité, Rin insista auprès du manager pour que son nom et son prénom ne soient notés sur aucun registre ou autres. Il était absolument hors de question pour lui que des traces physiques de son passage ici existent!

"Et où sont les autres?" Interrogea Hyuuga, perplexe.

"Ils ont attrapé la grippe, c'est pourquoi on est si peu nombreux. Notre équipe n'est composée que de premières années. S'il vous plaît, soyez cléments envers nous." S'exclama Makoto en s'inclinant à son tour.

Face à cette annonce assez surprenante, la manager et le capitaine de l'équipe de Seirin se regarda, puis hocha la tête avant que la demoiselle ne reprenne la parole.

"Très bien, dans ce cas on vous fera affronter nos premières années aussi pour que ça soit plus équitable. Mais ne comptez pas sur nous pour vous faire de cadeau."

Le groupe fut assez soulagé en entendant cela, et ils partirent se changer au vestiaire la conscience tranquille. Même si Seirin était une équipe plutôt forte, jouer avec des premières années allait leur faciliter les choses et peut-être même qu'ils pouvaient espérer gagner le match. Ils déchantèrent rapidement lorsqu'ils sortir après s'être préparé en voyant Kagami se pointer en uniforme sur le terrain pour faire face aux nageurs avec les autres membres de son équipe pour commencer le match. Il dominait facilement Nagisa et Haruka de toute sa hauteur, tenait tête à Makoto et Rei et fit face avec une hostilité à peine cachée à Rin.

Même des novices comme eux pouvaient dire que le rouquin avait un niveau bien plus supérieur à celui d'un première année.

"Ah mais je vous assure, il n'est pas en deuxième année." Rassura la manager avec un sourire.

"Pourtant il a l'air fort au point que vous pouvez vous passer d'un joueur!" Siffla Rin d'un air mauvais. "Pourquoi vous êtes que quatre sur le terrain?"

"Désolé mais nous sommes cinq." Fit une voix qui avait l'air sortie de nulle part.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que les lycéens d'Iwatobi remarquèrent la présence d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu clair. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de sursauter en hurlant en le voyant apparaître sous leurs yeux comme un fantôme (sauf Haruka que rien n'ébranlait). Il leur fallut un petit temps d'adaptation pour accepter le fait que Kuroko était une personne normale et qu'il avait juste autant de présence physique que la Dame Blanche. Après ce petit moment théâtral auquel Seirin était habitué à chaque fois qu'ils rencontraient un nouvel adversaire, ils purent se replacer au milieu du terrain avec Teppei en arbitre.

Assise depuis son banc, Riko observait les membres d'Iwatobi les uns après les autres de son oeil calculateur qui lui affichait les caractéristiques physiques et le potentiel de chacun. Hyuuga à côté d'elle observa attentivement ses réactions, ayant l'impression que quelque chose clochait avec cette équipe depuis son arrivée. Son manager ne semblait pourtant pas surpris ou même inquiet, mais quelque chose la titillait clairement, cela se lisait sur son visage fermé dans ses réflexions. Après lui avoir laissé le temps de peser toutes ses hypothèses, il lui demanda finalement quel était le niveau de cette équipe de basket.

"Eh bien... ils ont tous une musculature très développée et des statistiques excellentes. Ils sont pratiquement tous au-dessus vous de ce point de vue, et il y en a même un qui est au niveau de Kagami."

"Vraiment?"

"Mais... il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas. Leur corps est athlétique, sportif, certes, mais il y a des parties qui ne sont absolument pas développées de manière homogène... pas pour le basket en tout cas. Leurs poignets et leurs mollets en particulier, ils ont des chiffres très bas par rapport au reste, au point que je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils soient habitués à tenir un ballon, ni à sauter très haut. C'est vraiment étrange... je me demande quelle sorte d'entraînement leur manager leur a fait suivre."

De manière synchrone, ils se tournèrent vers Gou qui semblait plutôt concentrée sur autre chose que le début du match. Ils pouvaient jurer voir des étoiles briller dans ses yeux alors qu'elle fixait chaque membre présent sur le terrain, s'attardant surtout sur Kagami qui était passé en revue de haut en bas, mais pas vraiment de la même manière que Riko. En effet, le rouge aux joues, la jeune fille préférait se délecter des pectoraux du basketteur plutôt que regarder son frère réussir à attraper le ballon de basket et foncer vers le panier. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut intercepté par Kuroko qu'elle se rendit compte que le match avait débuté depuis une bonne minute déjà, et que comme prévu, tout le monde à part Rin et Rei était complètement perdu sur le terrain.

Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir tenté de les initier, mais en quelques jours, c'était dur de pouvoir en faire quelque chose de potable, surtout quand il y avait beaucoup de mauvaise foi à la base.

Makoto n'avait pas menti sur son talent d'attirer tout objet de forme sphérique sur sa tête, au point qu'on se demandait parfois s'il ne le faisait pas exprès. Quand Nagisa arrivait à récupérer le ballon et, par un quelconque miracle, atteindre le panier, il faisait des tirs beaucoup trop médiocres pour qu'un seul ne passe. Pour ce qui est d'Haruka, il avait la tête dans les nuages, ou plutôt dans les poissons, faisant qu'il ratait un nombre incalculable de passes qu'on lui donnait et les perdait toutes dans les dix secondes qui suivaient leur réception. Finalement, seuls Rin et Rei réussissaient à remonter à peu près la barre et mettre quelques paniers afin de sauver l'honneur et, accessoirement, ne pas les griller auprès de leurs adversaires.

Car en effet, ça se posait sérieusement des questions du côté de Seirin. Kagami, en particulier, aurait juré qu'on se moquait de lui si l'homme-requin n'avait pas été là pour lui tenir tête, et son partenaire à lunettes aussi (qui bizarrement lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il n'appréciait pas forcément). Ils étaient tous au même niveau que Kuroko malgré leur physique remarquable, ce qui relevait quand même du miracle pour des sportifs. Non, ils étaient même en dessous, parce que Kuroko lui au moins, il avait sa _misdirection_ et ses passes magiques pour rattraper le coup. Mais même en ne les utilisant que très rarement, les joueurs de Seirin arrivaient à garder un contrôle total sur le jeu. Même Kagami sentait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'y aller à fond pour leur mettre une raclée monumentale.

"Est-ce qu'ils font vraiment du basket ceux-là, ou ils sont justes en train de se payer notre tête?"

"Je me pose la même question." Déclara Kuroko juste à côté de lui.

Le rouquin ne prit même pas la peine de sursauter ou même s'énerver face à cette manie qu'avait son coéquipier d'apparaître n'importe ou, n'importe quand. Toujours est-il qu'il avait raison: ils n'avaient même pas eut besoin de faire une formation solide pour mener le match qui avait quand même un score de 34 contre 12. Le premier quart de temps était fini, et ils avaient déjà l'impression qu'ils avaient tout vue et tout jouer avec cette équipe d'Iwatobi. Pourtant, ils avaient deux membres plutôt corrects, mais alors pourquoi le reste ne suivait pas. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient l'air d'être mauvais, ils semblaient sportifs, et même très sportifs...

Les senpais aussi partageaient cette opinion, alors il était décidé d'en avoir le coeur net!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De leur côté, les nageurs récupéraient difficilement d'un effort qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de faire, tout du moins sous cette forme. Il était bien connu que le sport de natation permettait plus d'endurance grâce à l'environnement particulier de l'eau qui rendait les mouvements moins pénibles sur le temps. Nagisa, Makoto et Haruka sentait douloureusement le manque d'entraînement sur terre ferme dans leur muscle. Rin semblait clairement énervé, et surtout remonté contre l'un des joueurs de Seirin qu'il a décidé d'avoir dans le collimateur. Et quand quelqu'un est dans le collimateur de Rin, difficile de s'en défaire (Haruka peut en témoigner). Seul Rei parvenait à garder son calme.

"Pfou, je m'attendais pas à un score pareil, surtout avec une équipe aussi douée. C'est un miracle si on a pu marquer quelques points." S'exclama Makoto en s'essuyant le front d'un revers de main.

"Moi je dis que c'est surtout un miracle qu'ils n'ont pas encore découvert la supercherie!" Fit gaiement Nagisa comme s'il annonçait une bonne nouvelle. "Entre Gou-chan qui fantasme et Mako-Chan qui n'arrive pas à garder le ballon ou faire des passes que par des coups de tête."

"Arrête de te moquer de moi! Je n'y peux rien, je suis trop grand!"

"Rin-chan est plus grand que toi tu sais..."

"Bon, ça suffit maintenant les garçons!" Intervint Gou en tapant des mains. "Nous n'en sommes qu'au premier quart de temps, il va falloir tenir le coup si nous ne voulons pas nous faire percer à jour!"

"J'ai tout sauf envie qu'ils le découvrent!" Annonça sombrement Rin, une serviette sur les épaules. "Alors vous quatre, vous allez vous bouger les fesses parce qu'il est hors de question qu'on perde!"

"Oula, calme toi Rin-chan! Ce n'est qu'un match d'entraînement."

"Et toi Haruka, tu vas arrêter de rêvasser!" Aboya le jeune homme aux dents pointues sans faire attention aux remarques du blondinet. "Parce que regarder partout, sauf là où le ballon de basket se trouve, ça va bien cinq minutes!"

"Je cherche la piscine intérieure..." Expliqua simplement l'homme-dauphin comme si c'était l'évidence même.

"Attends une minute, Haru, on n'est pas venu ici pour nager!"

"Pourquoi d'autre alors?"

Si Makoto avait pu tomber par terre la tête la première, il l'aurait fait sans hésitation, mais la perspective d'un mal de crâne ne l'enchantait guère alors il se pinça l'arrête du nez à la place. Il était évident qu'Haruka n'en avait absolument rien à faire du match, et même du basket en général. Il n'était pas fait pour les sports terrestres, il préférait largement l'eau et sans doute que cette activité ne devait pas le rendre à l'aise dans ses chaussures. D'une manière générale, personne n'était vraiment à l'aise avec le basket; les vêtements amples, les chaussures fermées, les mouvements brusques et irréguliers qu'il faut faire sans cesse, le ballon qui devient le centre de toute attention... Tout cela n'avait rien à voir avec la natation et personne ne se sentait dans son élément, même pas Rei.

Un soupir collectif vint briser le silence général puis Nagisa pris la parole.

"Aller, il ne faut pas se laisser démoraliser! On n'est peut-être pas doués, mais on aime s'amuser, et ça, c'est valable pour tous les sports!"

Makoto et Rei eurent un sourire face à cette tentative louable de leur camarade pour remonter le moral des troupes.

"C'est vrai, tu as raison. Et puis c'est toujours bon de s'ouvrir d'autres horizons."

"On va jouer ce match et faire de notre mieux!"

"À ce propos... " Intervint Rei en rehaussant ses lunettes. "J'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser. C'est à propos de l'un de leurs joueurs. Celui qui a les cheveux bleu clair... Comment il s'appelle?"

Gou regarda rapidement son petit bloc noter pour vérifier les noms des joueurs de Seirin, car en effet, elle aussi du assurer le rôle factice de coach d'équipe de basket sans quoi leur plan tombait à l'eau.

"Kuroko Tetsuya il me semble... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui?"

"À part le fait qu'il est aussi présent qu'expressif." Rajouta mesquinement Rin d'un air nonchalant.

"J'ai entendu une certaine rumeur à son sujet..."

Son auditoire ne se montra pas particulièrement curieux (à part Nagisa qui était une vrai commère), mais il fut quand même encouragé à expliquer son idée car elle pourrait s'avérer utile pour la continuation de leur match.

"Quand j'étais dans l'équipe de basket à mon collège, j'avais entendu parler d'une équipe de joueurs de Teïko qui étaient tellement doués qu'on les appelait la "Génération des Miracle". Apparemment ils étaient tellement doués que personne ne pouvait les vaincre, même mes senpai disaient qu'on pouvait s'estimer heureux de ne pas les voir tripler notre score quand on se retrouvait face à eux."

Tout le monde resta bouche-bée face à cette révélation. Dans le domaine de la natation, il n'existait absolument aucun groupe de ce genre, au mieux des talents individuels qui se forgeaient peut-être à la fin du lycée, mais certainement pas au collège. Même Rin ne pouvait se vanter d'être considéré comme un tel phénomène alors qu'il était loin d'être mauvais. D'une manière générale, les nageurs présents avaient un bon niveau, mais c'était uniquement due à un long entraînement et peut-être une passion immodérée pour l'eau dans le cas d'Haruka. Encore une chose qui montrait à quel point ils appartenaient à un monde bien différent.

Cependant, une chose ne collait pas pour Rin alors qu'il se répétait le début de cette conversation.

"Attend une minute, tu parles de ce type pratiquement invisible là? Mais il n'est pas fort du tout, je ne l'ai pas vu mettre un seul panier depuis le début du jeu!"

"Il n'y a pas que la faculté de mettre des paniers qui comptent, _Onii-chan_!"

"Tout à fait... ce type, Kuroko, je crois qu'on l'appelait le sixième homme de la génération des miracles. Il n'était doué que pour une seule chose: faire des passes."

"C'est stupide!" Siffla le rouquin."Si tu m'avais dit que c'était ce type... comment il s'appelle déjà... Kagami... ouai, je t'aurais cru, mais lui..."

"Dis- moi, Rin-senpai, tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose de bizarre à chaque fois que tu perdais la balle?" Interrogea Rei d'un air grave.

Le concerné le regarda bizarrement, puis tenta de se remémorer les minutes précédentes en se concentrant sur ces moments précis. Eh bien... il lui semblait que pratiquement à chaque fois, quelqu'un sortait de l'ombre pour lui soustraire la balle sans même qu'il ait le temps de voir d'où il sortait. En y réfléchissant un peu plus, il se souvenait aussi que parfois le ballon suivait des trajectoires opposées à celle qu'il attendait, comme si elle était soudain déviée par quelque chose. C'est en croisant les yeux bleus pratiquement inexpressifs d'Haruka qu'il eut une illumination.

"C'était lui?"

"Exactement..." Répondit le lycéen à lunettes." Cette faculté d'attirer l'attention ailleurs pour faire passer la balle, ils ont appelé ça la _misdirection_, et c'est très efficace quand on y est pas habitué."

Makoto et Nagisa comprenaient mieux également pourquoi, alors qu'ils étaient sûrs d'avoir toute leur attention focalisée sur le ballon, celui-ci leur échappait soudainement pour se retrouver entre les mains d'un joueur adverse. Décidément, les choses s'annonçaient bien pire qu'ils ne le pensaient: non seulement ils devaient jouer contre une équipe plutôt forte qui comportait des éléments très forts, mais en plus ils avaient une espèce de prodige dans leurs rangs contre lequel ils allaient devoir s'adapter, alors même que toutes les notions d'un jeu de basket ordinaire leur étaient difficilement accessibles. Ils allaient devoir redoubler d'efforts s'ils voulaient gardeur leur couverture intacte avant la fin du match.

Un coup de sifflet retentit, annonçant la fin de la pause.

"Quoiqu'il en soit... " Conclut Gou en se relevant. "Vous ne devez pas vous laisser abattre! Continuez de vous battre, et avant que vous ne partiez, je vais vous donner quelques petits conseils qui vont sûrement vous être utiles!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Si le début du match avait presque ressemblé à une farce pour l'équipe de Seirin, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils n'avaient pas affaire à des joueurs de basket ordinaire. Riko ne savait plus quoi penser face à tel retournement de situation qui, dans une autre environnement, l'aurait fait sérieusement douter de l'issue du match. Pourtant, pour une raison qu'elle ne pouvait nommer, elle sentait que son équipe allait de toute façon gagner, car ils étaient bien mieux entraînés, et surtout beaucoup plus talentueux que ceux d'Iwatobi. Cependant, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle avait sûrement en face d'elle des adversaires qui pourraient, d'une certaine manière, battre la génération des Miracles.

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire..." S'exclama Teppei, abasourdit.

Les autres étaient sûrement aussi surpris que lui.

Sur le terrain, le match battait son plein, et tous les garçons sans exception étaient en sueur alors que Rin venait de mettre son troisième panier depuis le début du match grâce aux talents d'organisation de Makoto. Le score était encore loin d'être égale, mais ils remontaient suffisamment la pente pour qu'on ne puisse plus parler de gouffre. Néanmoins, personne n'avait l'intention de lâcher quoi que ce soit du côté de Seirin, en particulier Kagami qui remettait aussitôt le même nombre de paniers même si lui aussi était un peu perturbé par la situation. Dire qu'il pensait presque avoir affaire à de petits joueurs de bas niveau tout à l'heure: ils s'étaient bien moqué d'eux.

Mais le plus surpris de tous était sans doute Kuroko.

Alors qu'il se précipitait pour soustraire la balle au joueur d'Iwatobi qui avait les cheveux noirs, ce dernier ne fut aucunement affecté par son petit tour de passe-passe qui aurait dû attirer son attention ailleurs et passa le ballon à son coéquipier d'un air impassible. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le joueur-fantôme était confronté à une situation où son seul talent se révélait inefficace face à un ou plusieurs adversaires. Cependant, il s'agissait la plupart du temps d'adversaires qui avaient justement ce talent, ou qui le connaissaient personnellement et donc avaient appris à le détecter.

Celui-là, c'est juste comme si cela lui semblait naturel de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par ce qui se passait à côté de lui.

Grâce à ça, les nageurs savaient que placer Haruka à côté de Kuroko leur permettait à coup sûr de ne pas voir le ballon leur passer sous le nez, à défaut de pouvoir réellement prendre le contrôle du match. C'est ce qui expliquait la perplexité de Riko et des autres joueurs qui voyaient bien le danger de cette faculté, et qui pourtant n'était exploité qu'à son minimum par leurs ennemis, c'est-à-dire sauver les meubles et éviter de faire un trop mauvais score. Un paradoxe qui néanmoins vint confirmer la théorie de du coach de Seirin, qui, si elle s'avérait effectivement vraie, alors ils n'avaient aucun souci à se faire pour le futur.

"Rei-Chan, vas-y!" Cria Nagisa en lui jetant plus qu'en ne lui passant le ballon.

L'homme aux cheveux bleutés réussis néanmoins à réceptionner le projectile sans difficulté sous les yeux de ses adversaires. Il se plaça alors d'une manière évidente qui laissait deviner qu'il allait tirer de là où il était alors même que le panier n'était absolument pas à sa portée. Et c'est à ce moment que Kagami, qui le marquait mais qui ne pouvait rien faire, se rendit compte de quelque chose alors qu'il était tout proche de lui. Ce type parlait alors qu'il était en train de préparer son tir. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça le pire, mais surtout le fait que ce qu'il marmonnait ne semblait avoir ni queue ni tête, en particulier sur un terrain de basket.

"Sachant que je suis à une distance _t_ et que la force du vent est nulle dans cet environnement clos, le ballon d'un poids _p_ lancé avec une force _f_ devrait approximativement suivre une trajectoire de _x_ mètres à une vitesse _v_ d'environ..."

Ce charabia continua quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à lancer son ballon dans l'optique d'un panier à trois points, qui, à la surprise générale, entra parfaitement alors même que le lanceur se situait pratiquement à la moitié du terrain. Même Hyuuga n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait faire la même chose alors qu'il était pourtant loin d'être mauvais. La fin du deuxième quart de temps sonna et tandis que ses coéquipiers venaient applaudir le lycéen à lunettes qui essayait de contenir ses rougissements, Kagami sentit une impression désagréable de déjà-vu face à ce joueur après cet exploit.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus car le coach lui demanda de venir à la rencontre de leurs adversaires avec ses autres camarades alors qu'ils prenaient leur pause.

"Que se passe-t-il?" Demanda Gou après s'être interrompu dans ses plans tactiques quand elle s'aperçut de leur approche (elle prenait son rôle de coach de basket très à coeur).

"Eh bien... je suis désolée, mais nous nous sommes renseignés sur vous en allant voir vos fiches d'inscription de votre lycée."

Un vent de panique s'empara du groupe. Rin serait certainement déjà loin si Haruka n'avait pas été derrière lui pour lui mettre la pression.

"Pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi vos noms ne sont pas présents sur le registre des membres du club de basket?" Interrogea Hyuuga derrière ses lunettes.

"He bien... en fait c'est très simple..." Commença Makoto même s'il n'avait aucune idée de la suite.

"En fait il se trouve qu'on est tous des élèves transférés d'une autre école, il n'y a même pas une semaine, et du coup ils n'ont pas eu le temps de marquer nos noms, c'est bête hein!" Fit Nagisa avec un grand sourire, comme si cela allait suffire à faire avaler son bobard.

"Pourtant il est bien mentionné sur vos dossiers que vous êtes inscrits depuis le début de l'année."

"Heu... hem..."

Un long silence s'abattit chez les lycéens d'Iwatobi qui comprirent qu'ils venaient de se faire griller. Rei mit sa main sur la bouche de Nagisa pour l'empêcher de raconter plus de bêtise qui n'aurait contribué qu'à les enfoncer un peu plus face à l'équipe de basket de Seirin qui semblait visiblement peu contente de voir qu'on leur avait menti. Regardés de haut et assis en seiza pour montrer leur bonne foi, le groupe de natation surent que le moment était venu de s'expliquer et de raconter toute la vérité en espérant que, dans leur grande bonté, les basketteurs ne les balancent pas à la direction de leur école.

Gou prit la parole en première.

"Je suis vraiment désolée... en fait nous ne sommes pas le club de basket, nous sommes le club de natation d'Iwatobi."

"Le club de natation?" S'étrangla Kagami, plus outré par le fait qu'ils avaient permis à des non pratiquants de marquer autant de points que d'avoir été roulé dans la farine.

"Je m'en doutais." Fit simplement la demoiselle aux cheveux bruns. "Aucun d'entre vous n'avait la carrure d'un basketteur, tout du moins entraîné. J'ai trouvé ça louche mais maintenant que vous me le dites, il est vrai que vos corps sont typiquement ceux de nageurs, avec ce développement des muscles supérieurs, vos dos courbés, vos postérieurs fermes, vos..."

"Riko, je crois qu'on a compris..." Intervint Teppei qui la sentait partie pour une longue description du physique typique d'un pratiquant de natation.

Gou, qui de son côté n'avait perdu aucune miette de ses explications, ne put que les approuver avec les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux. Elle semblait même déçue de ne pas avoir la suite...

"Mais expliquez-nous pourquoi vous êtes venu jouer au nom de l'équipe de basket?"

"Eh bien... comme on vous a dit, ils ont la grippe... le problème, c'est qu'ils ont tellement d'absence aux matchs et aux entraînements... " Ils eurent un hochement de tête général pour confirmer ce fait. " ... qu'il fallait absolument que quelqu'un vienne les remplacer."

"D'accord. Donc vous vous êtes proposés." Conclut Kagami.

Il acquiescèrent, plus pour ne pas devoir expliquer que leur coach, aussi tyrannique que rusée avait réussi à leur arracher la promesse de remplacer le club de basket, qu'autre chose. De son côté, Riko était soulagée de voir que cette équipe qui avait ce qu'il fallait pour les battre n'était absolument pas intéressée par le basket, de même que Kuroko. Kagami néanmoins était assez déçu, surtout qu'il a détecté un véritable potentiel chez Rin et, d'une manière différente, chez Rei. Il était presque curieux de voir leur talent lorsqu'il s'agissait de natation, histoire d'évaluer ce que ça aurait donné dans le basket s'ils s'étaient concentrés dessus.

"Au fait, comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas trouvé de Rin Matsuoka dans le registre du lycée?" Interrogea Hyuuga

"Ah ça c'est normal... c'est parce que je ne fais pas partie de leur lycée..." Déclara Rin en détournant les yeux.

Le regard que leur lança le groupe de Seirin remplit à la fois de compassion et de pitié leur confirma bien à quel point le club de basket de leur lycée était désespéré pour faire appel à des personnes extérieures.

Ils décidèrent néanmoins de finir le match pour achever l'entraînement histoire de donner l'illusion que tout était dans l'ordre, qui s'acheva par le score honorable de 124 contre 95 en faveur de Seirin.

"Bien, c'était un bon match. Vous auriez pu être une équipe redoutable si vous vous étiez spécialisés dans le basket." Déclara Riko à Gou pendant que les garçons étaient au vestiaire en train de se changer.

"Oh c'est gentil, mais mon club est pour la natation, et je dois avouer que moi-même je ne le quitterais pour aucun autre club." Fit la rouquine en songeant aux montagnes de muscle sur lesquels elle n'allait plus pouvoir baver puisque tous les autres sportifs étaient habillés.

"Pourtant tu semble être un coach efficace, il n'y a qu'à voir le résultat de leur entraînement."

"Merci beaucoup, je fais de mon mieux."

"Au fait, quelles sont les prochaines écoles que vous devez affronter?"

La demoiselle allait répondre lorsque Makoto et Rin sortirent affolés du vestiaire: visiblement, Haruka avait disparu de la circulation et le pire, c'est que personne ne semblait s'en être rendu compte jusqu'à ce que tous aient fini de se rhabiller. Si les lycéens d'Iwatobi étaient en panique, ceux de Seirin faisaient preuve d'un calme assez surprenant en essayant de rassurer leur compère que leur camarade ne devait pas être très loin. Forcément, ils avaient l'habitude avec Kuroko dès disparition et apparition fortuite, ce qui leur apprit que ça ne servait à rien de s'affoler.

Le joueur fantôme ne savait pas s'il devait s'en vexer.

"Ce n'est pas vrai, dire qu'on allait enfin pouvoir rentrer avec notre honneur presque sauf!" Geignit Rin en se tapant la tête contre un mur. "Si je retrouve Haru, je l'étrangle!"

"Calme toi Rin-chan, réfléchissons plutôt à l'endroit dans lequel Haru-chan aurait pu se rendre..."

Il coupa immédiatement sa phrase et les cinq lycéens se regardèrent avant de se retourner comme une seule personne en direction de leurs hôtes.

"Vous pourriez nous indiquer la direction de votre piscine intérieure?" Demanda Gou d'un ton très polis.

En effet, depuis leur arrivée, Haruka ne cessait de répéter qu'il voulait juste nager. Il ne cessait de chercher du regard cette foutue piscine. Il avait joué le jeu jusqu'au bout (ou presque). Alors forcément, il ne s'était pas gêné pour aller chercher sa récompense tout seul. C'est pourquoi le petit groupe le trouva en train de faire des brasses dans la piscine olympique couverte de Seirin qui, fort heureusement, n'était pas occupée par le club de natation du lycée à cette heure. Inutile de préciser bien sûr qu'il avait son maillot de bain sur lui depuis le début, ce qui était bien pratique quand on voulait nager n'importe ou.

Malgré leur profond désarrois, qui s'amplifia lorsque Rin décida d'aller chercher Haruka lui-même par la peau des fesses pour lui arracher les yeux, les basketteurs ne pouvaient qu'admirer la grâce des mouvements de l'homme dauphins. Ceux-ci fut bientôt rejoints par ceux de son homologue requin qui avait finalement décidé de remettre le massacre à plus tard.

La seule chose qui empêchait Nagisa de se mettre à poil pour aller les rejoindre fut la présence un peu trop nombreuse d'autres personnes, sans compter les deux individus de sexe féminin parmi eux.

"Je suppose qu'on peut les laisser profiter un peu... Désolé pour ça..." S'inclina la rouquine, très mal à l'aise.

"Bah, on a nous aussi notre part d'excentrique dans le club de basket, ne vous en faites pas." Rassura Teppei qui se rappelait certainement de la tradition de faire hurler aux premières années du haut du toit du bâtiment leur conviction pour le basket-ball au moment de la réunion des élèves du lycée pour le discours du directeur.

Hyuuga acquiesa également en se remémorant qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas se louper cette année sous peine de déclarer sa flamme cul nul à sa potentielle petite amie.

"Au fait, vous ne nous avez pas encore dit, mais quelle équipe il vous reste à défier?" S'exclama Riko.

"Eh bien... " Commença Gou en feuilletant son dossier. " Nous avions prévu de disputer un match avec les lycées de Kaijô et Shutoku après vous, puis ce sera le tour de Tõo, ensuite Kirasaki Daichi, Yosen pour finir avec Rakuzan."

Le sourire qu'elle avait abordé en énonçant sa liste se fana à la vue des mines dépitées de ses interlocuteurs qu'elle ne saurait décrire. Il lui semblait que tout le monde était devenu pâle, des traits bleus sur le front et une espèce de pitié se lisait dans leur expression, tous sans exception. La jeune fille n'eut même pas besoin de leur demander pourquoi ils avaient l'air si inquiets, au point qu'elle avait l'impression de leur avoir annoncé qu'ils allaient partir faire la guerre dans les coins les plus reculés du monde avec une cuillère pour seule arme. Ce fut Kuroko qui annonça le son de cloche.

"Vous allez vous faire massacrer."

Dans la piscine, Haruka continuait à nager en toute quiétude .


End file.
